Traps
are a device intended to catch or kill a target. The Deception series focus on using traps to defeat enemies. In the beginning only a few traps are available, but as the game progresses, the protagonist can develop new traps and improve existing traps. Types of traps In Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness, traps are organized as "Capture", "Destroy", and "Confused". In Kagero: Deception II and later games, traps are organized by "Floor", "Wall", and "Ceiling". Floor *'Banisher' - Sends magic users to another world. *'Blast Bombs' - Explosives that send Blasted victims flying. *'Bear Traps' (Claws) - Squashes victims, holding them into place for a short time. *'Floor Lift' - Rises the floor. Depending on the height it rises, it can launch the victim to the roof and fall back down, causing two hits, or go all the way to the ceiling to crush the victim. *'Magic Sac' *'Pits' - Floor opens to drop a victim deep below. *'Rods' - Electrified poles that zap enemies standing nearby. If used in water, the electricity will be conducted throughout it. *'Spike' - Spikes come out of a floor to spear its victim. *'Spring Floors' - Tosses victims in a set distance and direction. *'Vacuum Floors' - Magnets that suck in enemies within a certain distance and holds them for a while. Wall *'Spikes' - Spikes come out of a wall to spear its victim. *'Arrow Slits' - Enemies are Speared by arrows. *'Magnet Walls' - Magnet that pushes enemies within a certain distance and holds them for a while. *'Push Walls' - A wall will push enemies within a distance. Ceiling *'Cages' - Falls from ceiling to capture victims. *'Cranes' - It's hooks grasp and lifts victims. *'Gas' - Gas is released in a wide area, causing various status effects. *'Pendulums' - Swings in the ceiling, cutting or crushing victims. *'Vases' - A vase falls on the enemies' head, covering their head for a while. The vase may contain something inside for extra effects, such as oil to make the victim flammable, making their death as "Lost Stamina by Live Fire". **'Basins' - A basin falls on the target's head, angering the victim. If an enemy is killed by this trap, the game states the victim was killed with Electrocution. (Probably swapped with electricity, killed enemies being "Doused") **'Buckets' - A bucket falls from the ceiling and confuses victims. *'Weights' - A heavy weight falls to smash victims. **'Mega Rocks' - Enemies are Smashed by a large rock that falls from the ceiling. If it falls on stairs, it will roll down. **'Stomps' - A giant foot stomps victims. Ark Ark is a gameplay element added in Kagero: Deception II. It acts like currency to develop traps, replacing the Gold from the first game. Trap Element System The Trap Element System from Deception III: Dark Delusion allows a wide variety of traps to be newly-made or remade by equipping the base circle with elements. It requires Dreak to be used. * The actual base used when making a trap. A trap made from only the base circle is called a "base trap", which is the foundation for all traps. * There are 9 types of emblems, each being an element that can be affixed to base circles to add special attributes: Thunder, Fire, Cold, Impact, Rising, Cursed, Chaos, Hell, and Slave. * One of the elements that can be affixed to the base circle. There are 6 types. Rings add effects such as shortening the charge time of the trap being made. * One of the elements that can be affixed to the base circle. Up to 4 elements can be affixed to 1 base circle. The power of the trap being made changes in accordance with the number of orbs affixed. The type of Dreak necessary depends on factors such as emblem type. Dark Illusion Dark Illusions are special traps from Trapt that can be activated once per mission. Dark Illusions activated in story mode are recorded in the game's museum. Below are all the Dark Illusions available in the game, and how to activate them: * : **''The sacrifice must be electrified...'' Activate the electric pillars, and bind the enemy in the electrical lines to take away their freedom. **''Raise the pillars of flame...'' Ignite all the pillars of flame in order to amplify attack power. **''Grasp the mid-air swing...'' By grasping the pulley in the center at the top, all preparations for the "Devil's Trapeze" will be completed. :Grasp the pulley, and Allura will begin to swing quickly through the air. By touching the pillars of flame, Allura's attack is amplified. Allura will then swing toward the enemy, who can't move due to the electrical shock, and deal them a powerful kick. After receiving this harsh kick, the enemy will be sent flying backward and will be impaled by wall spikes descending from above. *'Feast for the Beast': *'The Human Cannonball': * : * : *'Cry of the Fallen One': **''Release the head of the imprisoned...'' The head of the devil's statue hanging from the ceiling will fall if vibrated by a trap. **''Return the head to its owner...'' If the head is moved to the body of the devil statue at the bottom of the stairs, "Cry of the Fallen One" will be activated. **In order to activate "Cry of the Fallen One", the devil statue's arms device must not have been activated. :Having rolled down the steps, the head of the devil's statue is lifted upwards by a mysterious force. It merges with the statue of the upper half of the devil's body affixed to the wall, and the devil's statue is completed. The devil's arms then execute a brutal attack. *'The Seal of Eternity': *'The Fated Shredding': Daemons :Main article: Daemons Trapmobiles :''Trapmobiles are enchanted mechanisms that move at the direction of a magical source. They can be found in certain stages, and are far more destructive than regular traps. It is said that finishing off an enemy with a trapmobile triggers a special effect...'' Trapmobiles are exclusive traps in Deception IV: Blood Ties. They serve a similar purpose to Dark Illusions. The Scarlet Train The Scarlet Express is a locomotive-turned-trapmobile. To get a Death by Trapmobile bonus, weaken your enemy's HP with a trap combo and use the trapmobile to finish them off. The weakened victim is hurled into the front opening of the Scarlet Express toward the glowing red light within. This is the only way to trigger the special finisher for this trapmobile—simply hitting the victim with the train won't cut it. Once thrown inside, the victim will be rejected as a contaminant and thrown back out from the smokestack. Now's the time to input the command! Successfully input the command on time, and the victim will fly further than usual. The victim soars through the air in a graceful arc toward the train bell. The victim strikes headfirst into the bell, ringing his own death toll. The Death by Trapmobile is complete. The Stormliner This enchanted coaster doesn't need an operator - it runs its course in an endless loop, waiting to bring thrills and excitement to whomever steps inside. What awaits them when the ride is over, however, might not be so much fun… The Trinity Carousel Choose whether to use the Elaborate, Sadistic, or Humiliating-style horse based on the other traps in your combo and the type of Exp. you would like to earn. A standard launching trap like the Springboard should be enough to help your rider up into the saddle. First let's try out the Elaborate style Trinity Horse. If the rider lands successfully, the Trinity Carousel will activate and the ride will continue for 1.5 rotations. It will be all your victim can do to keep in the saddle during this time, so take this chance to get in some easy damage! As soon as the ride is over, the Trinity Horse will throw off its rider, causing her to shoot up into the air like a piece of bread popping out of the toaster. After hitting the roof, the victim bounces off and lands outside the carousel. Hit the switch while the ride is still in motion, however, and with the right timing your victim will hit one of the traps fixed overhead for a Death by Trapmobile event. Trinity Spike is the Sadistic member of the carousel. One look at the cruel metallic spikes sprouting from its armor should be enough to understand why. Finally, the Humiliating style Trinity Delta. It has a sharp, pointed edge in place of a saddle that deepens the pain and humiliation with every gentle up-and-down movement of the carousel. Category:Traps Category:Content